parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Hyena
Cast *Belle - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Beast - Banzai (The Lion King; 1994) *Gaston - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *LeFou - The King of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Maurice - Peter Pan *Lumiere - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Human Lumiere - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Cogsworth - Stimpson J. Cat (Stimpy) (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Human Cogsworth - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mrs. Potts - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Human Mrs. Potts - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Chip - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Human Chip - Pinocchio *Fifi the Feather Duster - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Human Fifi - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *The Wardrobe - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Sultan the Footstool - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Adult Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *The Stove - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992) *Philippe - Maximus (Tangled) *Prince Adam - Tyler (Total Drama) *The Bimbettes - Anna (Frozen), Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951), and Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) *Monsieur D'Arque - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *The Peddler Woman - Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *The Enchantress - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) Scenes *Beauty and the Hyena part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Hyena part 2 - "Lindsay" *Beauty and the Hyena part 3 - Lindsay Meets Rothbart *Beauty and the Hyena part 4 - Peter Pan's Invention *Beauty and the Hyena part 5 - Peter Pan Gets Lost *Beauty and the Hyena part 6 - Peter Pan Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Hyena part 7 - Rothbart Propose to Lindsay *Beauty and the Hyena part 8 - Lindsay Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Hyena part 9 - Lindsay's New Room *Beauty and the Hyena part 10 - "Rothbart" *Beauty and the Hyena part 11 - Lindsay Meets Judy Hopps, Skippy Rabbit, and Maggie *Beauty and the Hyena part 12 - Lindsay is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Hyena part 13 - Lindsay Leaves Her Room/Meeting Rabbit and Stimpy *Beauty and the Hyena part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Hyena part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Lindsay Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Hyena part 16 - Lindsay Runs Off/Banzai Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Hyena part 17 - Rothbart Plans a Scheme with Stromboli *Beauty and the Hyena part 18 - Something Special For Lindsay/"Something There" *Beauty and the Hyena part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Hyena part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Hyena part 21 - Lindsay Set Banzai Free *Beauty and the Hyena part 22 - Rothbart's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Hyena part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Hyena part 24 - Banzai vs. Rothbart *Beauty and the Hyena part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Hyena part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used Clips from Movies/TV Show Used Gallery Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Belle Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai as the Beast King Rothbart.jpg|Rothbart as Gaston The King of Hearts.jpg|The King of Hearts as LeFou Peter_pan_disney.png|Peter Pan as Maurice Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as Lumiere Miles Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Human Lumiere Stimpy.jpg|Stimpson J. Cat (Stimpy) as Cogsworth Hiro_Hamada_Profile.png|Hiro Hamada as Human Cogsworth Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Mrs. Potts NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Human Mrs. Potts Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Chip Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Human Chip DW Read in Arthur TV Series.jpg|D.W. Read as Fifi the Feather Duster Red (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Human Fifi Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as the Wardrobe Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba as Sultan the Footstool Simba_grown_up.jpg|Adult Simba as Dog Sultan the Footstool The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as the Stove Maximus.jpg|Maximus as Philippe Tyler.png|Tyler as Prince Adam Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10368.jpg|Anna, Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Alice, and Spirit44.png|Bridgette Oshinomi as the Bimbettes 300px-Stromboli2.jpg|Stromboli as Monsieur D'Arque DuBois madagascar.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois as the Peddler Woman Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Films